You Found Me
by BlueSweet29
Summary: When Edward leaves Bella a few days after her 18th birthday, Bella is heartbroken. However, she chases her dream to become a worldwide singer, and thats exactly what she is! Will Edward find out? Would he beg for her to take him back? Or will things be exactly as they have been for the past 3 years? Read to find out! Bad at summaries, my first ever story. AH, Rated T
1. Teasing David Letterman

_You Found Me_

_Chapter 1_

_Teasing David Letterman_

**AN: Well, here goes nothing! My first ever story, please read and review, tell me amy mistakes I've made or if you like it or hate it or whatever! It's going to be a constant Edward x Bella pairing. Looking for a beta!**

**AGES**

Edward- 22

Bella- 21

Alice- 21

Jasper- 23

Rose- 22

Emmett- 23

Carlisle- 44

Esme- 43

**Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own Twilight or its characters.**

* * *

_"You don't want me?" My heart was breaking into a million pieces. He couldn't do this. He said, no, he promised that he would always love and want me._

_"No." That one word destroyed me. This couldn't be happening. "No, Bella, I don't want you." I... Wow. I fell to my knees, not even caring that I looked stupid begging and grovelling."I will never see you again. I would say I'm sorry but, well... I don't want to lie." I broke down, crying and screaming for him to not do this. But it was useless. He walked back through the forest to where I could see his family's car and everyone inside of it. None of the others bothered to say goodbye. Not Emmett, who had been the brother I wish I had. Not Esme, who had been my mother for all intents and purposes, completely outshining Renee. Not even Alice, my best friend and sister. No one._

_I wasn't quite sure how long I had stayed there for, but I knew that when I finally plucked up the strength to leave the forest, I was not the same girl I was going in._

"SHIT!" I yelled as i woke up from my nightmare, the same as it had been for the past 3 years. I looked down at myself. I was covered in sweat, the sheets were in a tangled mess on the floor and I was tense, as if I was ready for battle. I blindly reached for my beloved iPhone on the bedside table in the dark and looked at the time. 6:29am. Ohhhh that amazing feeling of joy when you have one minute left! I immediately took advantage of those 60 seconds, grabbing the sheets off of the floor and cocooning myself in a blanket of warmth. Ahhh, this was the life. My alarm went off a minute later, of course, but I just turned it off and went right back to my ignorant bliss.

"BELLA!" The voice of my manager and the noise of her barging into my room startled me and I rolled and fell on the floor. Ow. I decided to just lie in the floor for a little while, as it was surprisingly comfy. I wondered why that was; was it made of some really nice material? Was it just because I was tired? Was it-

Angela interrupted my weird inner ramblings by snapping her fingers in front of my face. Yep, that was Angela for ya. She was absolutely beautiful, long light brown hair and caramel coloured eyes that captured your attention instantly. She was tall, slim and kind. She had been my best friend and manager ever since I ran into her (literally) in a club 3 years ago and drunkenly told her about my dream to be a singer. Now look where we were, on my first worldwide stadium tour.

"Bella? Are you gonna listen or are you gonna stay inside your head in your own little world all day?" She winked, giving me a hand off of the floor. "Get off the floor stupid, I'm pretty sure theres a perfectly acceptable bed right here." Well this is a perfectly acceptable floor as well but okay then...

"You do know what day it is, right?!" She said, sitting on the bed next to me.

"Erm, should I?" I genuinely had no idea...

"Its September 11th!" Okay...

"And thats an important day for me because...?"

"Its the interview with Letterman! And also another concert tonight but David Letterman, Bella, David fucking Letterman!" Ohhh, thats what she was so excited about. Letterman and his crew were flying over to Berlin where I currently was staying to interview me and it was going to be broadcasted live worldwide. Okay, yeah, I have to admit, that's a pretty big ass deal!

"Oh yeah, thanks for reminding Ang, is there anything specific I need to wear? And what are the details, like when and where and stuff?" I asked, standing up and checking my phone again. It was now 6:45, so I would be mighty pissed if it wasn't soon and Angela had set this alarm on my phone for no reason.

"Well, that is my job baby," she winked and stuck her tongue out at me, "and no, just wear something that represents you. The interview is going to be here and will start at 12 exactly, so him and his crew will be here at around 11:45." Was she having a laugh? They don't even get here for another 5 hours. Please tell me this is a really bad joke. "But," she started again, "you have to be at the gym in 15 minutes for a 2 hour workout, so get that lazy, fat ass of yours to the shower and get ready." I just stared at her. She had to be kidding, the joke just got even worse. See, me and workouts aren't exactly what you would call 'friends'. "Now!" She exclaimed.

"Alright, alright! Jeez, I'm getting there!" I shot her a dirty look over my shoulder as I walked to my, or should I say the hotel's penthouse's, en-suite. It was gorgeous, painted white with a huge bathtub and shower, and a toilet and sink to the right hand side of the door. To the left, there were French doors leading to a balcony which had a hot tub. I'd try that baby out later.

I completely stripped and stepped inside the shower. The feeling of the warm water running down my spine as it unknotted all my tense muscles was incredible, and I would've stayed there all day if I could, but unfortunately i had a date with disaster.

After I soaped up and rinsed, I wrapped a towel around me and went to brush my teeth. When all the basic necessities were completed, I went back into my room and got changed, ready for my workout. I was wearing a black crop top and dark blue sweatpants, perfect. Well, it would've been if it hadn't have had to wear it to do exercise. Ugh, I hate that word.

When I was finally ready, I strolled out of the penthouse, yelling at Angela that I hated her for making me do this. All i got was an order to text her when I was there. Bitch. I put my trusty sunglasses on and a cap- my amazing disguise. Oh well, it worked at least since nobody noticed me come out of the elevator on the 2nd floor, where the hotel's gym was located. Then again, who would at this ungodly hour of the morning? Just before I went inside, I sent Ang a quick text.

_Hey Ang, just got to the gym. I'll text you when I'm done, you better not eat all of my food whilst I'm here slaving my ass away_

**Hey Bells, nice to see you didn't get lost. Don't you worry bout what I'm doing, you just worry about getting said ass of yours into perfect and pristine shape**

God, I loved Angela. _Sure sure b_

I left it at that, not wanting to be late and piss off my personal trainer, Alec. He spotted me as soon as I walked through the doors, strolling up to me and winking.

"Hope your ready for the toughest 2 hours of your life, princess." He said, sliding an arm around my shoulders and guiding me to the equipment.

"Ready as I'll ever be. C'mon Alec, do your worst." I smirked at him. I talked a big game, alright.

"Oh, you're gonna regret saying that,"

And regret it I did. God damn, that was hard work! But I now only had 3 hours left until Letterman and his crew showed up, and it was quarter to 9; not that much better than quarter to 7, still way too early but I can't complain really. I sent Ang a text to tell her I was finished and made my way back up to the penthouse.

As i stepped out of the elevator, I saw that my whole team was there. Ben, Angela's fiancé and my publicist. Victoria, Kate and her boyfriend Garrett, my hair and makeup team. Lauren, my stylist, and all the other members who's names I could never remember. And, of course, Angela Weber herself.

"Okay, Bella, so you are a sweaty mess right now and people come in 3 hours." Angela explained. "Go upstairs and take another shower, wash your hair and then leave it. Kate and the others will transform you." I started to protest that this wouldn't take 3 hours, but she was having none of it. "Don't argue, just trust me." I really couldn't even be arsed to go against her.

I went to take my second shower of the morning, washing my hair this time with my strawberry scented shampoo and conditioner. When that was all done, I slipped on a bathroom robe and walked into my room where Kate, Garrett and Victoria were waiting for me in front of a big, lighted mirror with a chair facing it. "Just sit down and relax, Bells. We'll be done before you know it." Kate reassured me.

Liars. They were liars, the lot of them. It took them an hour and a half to dry my long, thick, mahogany hair, and another hour to do my makeup so it was perfect. When they were done playing 'Bella Barbie', they handed me off to Lauren who, although she was my stylist, knew that I was wearing my own clothes to this interview, whatever I wanted. With limits, obviously. I suspected she was here to make sure I didn't dress into a hoodie and a pair of sweatpants, but I wasn't going to argue. If she wasn't here, I probably would've worn that. Instead, i chose a tight red top that hugged my curves and a pair of dark blue skinny jeans with my black and white Converses. Never leave home without them.

I walked slowly downstairs, knowing I only had 10 minutes before they would be here. Angela spotted me and gave me a quick thumbs up before carrying on speaking to whoever she was on the phone with. Ben looked me up and down and wolf whistled, bless him. He had been like my brother since we were 7, and I was the one who introduced him to Angela, something they always were and always would be grateful for.

There was a knock at the door and Angela immediately got off the phone and went to answer the door.

"Hi, sir!" She said, shaking Letterman's hand. Oh God, here goes.

"Hello there, Miss Weber, is it?" Ang nodded. "Nice to meet you, wheres Bella?"

"I'm over here." I answered for her. "Nice to meet you Mr Letterman." He shook his head.

"Please, call me David. My crew are just going to come in and get everything sorted out, if thats okay?" No one had any objections so Letterman and his twenty- something crew members walked it. Everyone else apart from Angela and Ben left at that point, leaving me to fend for myself. Traitors.

"Bella?" Angela called my name softly and I looked up. "Everything's ready, you nervous?" I knew at this point that she was talking to me as my best friend, not my manager.

"No, actually. I think I'll be okay. I'm kinda looking forward to it." I giggled at the look of shock and disbelief on her face. "Honestly love, I think i'll be fine." I smiled reassuringly and went to sit on the couch next to Letterman.

"Is it rolling? Okay, we'll be live in 5. 4. 3. 2. Anddd okay, hello everyone at home!" Letterman said as we were on air. "I am here in Berlin interviewing the one and only, Isabella Swan!" I giggled and David and his crew clapped for me. "So, Bella, hows life living on the road?"

The tour. "Life is good thanks, David, life is very good actually. Every night that I've spent performing I feel very blessed for." I smiled.

"Thats good, have you got anything planned after the tour ends in 3 months?

"Well, I'm going to be performing in Times Square on New Years Eve so that's going to be! I'm looking forward to it very much." I nodded and played with my hands a little. I always had no idea where to put them, do they go on my lap or beside me or what? Oh shit, he's talking, better pay attention.

"- will you be singing in Times Square?" I glanced up at Angela who was standing at the door as it was obvious that I had missed the first half of the question. 'Which songs?' She mouthed to me.

"Oh, well I'm afraid you're going to have to wait and see, Mr Letterman!" I giggled. "But, I can tell you that two of my number 1s will be played."

"Oh, Bella, how you tease me so!" He sent me off into peals of laughter with his fake dramatic flair. "I guess I'll just have to watch and find out! So, how many more nights are you performing for before the end of your tour?"

"Erm," i mentally counted, "26. Wow, that sounds like a lot now that I say it out loud." I giggled again, glancing around and shrugging my shoulders.

"Oh wow, have fun with that!" He looked at the time. "I'm afraid that's all we have time for today." He turned to the camera. "Thanks for tuning in, folks, you've been watching me and Bella Swan live, goodnight!" We both cheered before the cameraman gave us the signal to tell us we were off-air.

"Thank you a lot for that, Bella. I can honestly say that it was a great pleasure to meet you." He grabbed my shoulders and gave me a kiss on each cheek.

"You too, David." I waved goodbye as he and his team left, finally. Not that I didn't enjoy that, but it was getting very hot with around 30 of us in one room, including hot lights.

"Oh my God, Bella, that was amazing!" Angela squealed. "Now you just have the concert tonight!" Oh God.

"Don't remind me! I'm so tired as it is, but don't worry, I'll be on my best behaviour for the fans." I always was. They were everything to me, they made me who i was today. I was nothing without my fans, and I made damn sure that they knew that every night, and tonight was gonna be no different.

**AN: That's the first chapter! God, I hope its okay! Read and review please!**


	2. Who The Fuck Are You?

_You Found Me_

_Chapter 2_

_Who The Fuck Are You?_

**AN: Hi! So, I've decided that I'll be updating every week, well, when I can. Life is pretty hectic right now but I can promise you that I will try my best! Enjoy! Looking for a beta, please read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters, I am merely a fan**

* * *

"Angela, is all of this really necessary?" I asked as I was strapped, literally, to my chair. My God, this was insane. I was backstage in the Olympiastadion in Berlin. It was pretty incredible, really. The grass had been covered so the fans who had standing tickets could stand there. There had been a huge stage made at one end of the pitch and all the seats behind it had been closed off. Still, there were thousands of seats, soon to be all filled with men, women and children here to see me perform. The gratitude spread through my body. I loved my fans, they were everything, and I could never thank them enough. It was now 4 o'clock and the show starts at 7.30.

"Yes Bella, it is! See, knowing you, you would run off as soon as Vicky, Lauren, Kate or her bitch took their hands off of you for a second." I giggled slightly at how Ang called Garrett 'Kate's bitch'. "I know you way too well, Isabella, so yes this is necessary." She was right, of course, but still...

"I'm sure I don't have to be strapped to this chair using Garrett's belt though, Angie." I pointed out, gesturing to the Louis Vuitton belt that had been wrapped around my waist to secure me to the chair and raised my eyebrows. Jesus, even the belts had to be designer.

"Fine," she conceded, "but don't even move an inch otherwise this precious belt is gonna make a second appearance." She freed me from the belt and I sighed a huge sigh of relief as I could finally breath properly again.

"Wouldn't dream of it."

3 hours, 2 showers, a tube of strawberry scented shampoo and conditioner, 1 and a half cans of hairspray, 2 other outfits sorted and a shit ton of makeup later, I, and the rest of the crew, were finally ready. It was now 7 o'clock, just half an hour until the show. I was nervous for some reason, something just felt different about tonight. Yep, it's official. I've turned mad. Holy shit.

"Bells, you're on in 25 minutes! Do you know the set list?" Angela asked for the millionth time. I love her, but woah.

"Yes Angie-Pangie, I know the set list. Hideaway, Me and My Broken Heart, Salute, Ghost, a cover of You & I, Only Love Can Hurt Like This, I Will Never Let You Down, Summer and then ending with Rather Be. For the encore, it'll be Problem." Yep, I had it memorised. As I answered her, I gazed at myself in the mirror. I was wearing a short black dress with black high heels and my makeup was done to the nines. My hair was its usual wavy mahogany. I had to admit, my hair and makeup team had done a very good job getting rid of the bags under my eyes and the million and one knots in my hair.

"Good. Now, take your position. We have 15 minutes, people!" She yelled the last bit out to everyone and chaos erupted. I ran to my spot on the square bit of floor that would rise up to take me to the centre of the stage, where everyone was waiting. A crew member scurried over to me and fixed an ear piece onto my ear so I could hear the music over the screaming crowd. He then handed me a microphone and yelled "Good luck!" I could barely hear him because of the audience, who were yelling in full force.

"Thanks," I glanced at his nametag, "Mike." I smiled at him and he grinned back and walked away. I immediately had Angela's voice coming out of the ear piece.

"You ready Bella? 5 minutes." I could hear her clicking some buttons in the background.

"Ready as I'll ever be. Wish me luck." I was so excited now. I was pumped. I loved performing for my fans, they always deserved the very best and that's what I intended to give them, day in day out. I heard them scream as my name and face appeared on the big screens, showing the video that my crew had put together. The screams got even louder, if possible, when the entry music for Hideaway started. Still underneath the stage so they couldn't see me, I started singing.

"_Taking me higher than I've ever been before, I'm holding it back, just want to shout out, give me more.  
You're just a hideaway, you're just a feeling. You let my heart escape, beyond the meaning"_

I loved this. The platform I was stood on hadn't even risen up yet, but the crowd were going wild.

"_Not even I can't find a way to stop the storm. Oh baby, it's out of my control, it's going home. But you're just a chance I take to keep on dreaming. You're just another day that keeps me breathing."_

My platform then rose up to reveal me to the fans. I was greeted by thousands of flashing lights and my fans screaming my name. Oh yeah. This was what I lived for, where I belonged; on the stage with my people. I waved as I carried on singing.

"_Baby, I love the way that there's nothing sure. Baby, don't stop me, hideaway with me some more." _I grinned. This was one of my favourite songs on my new album.

I carried on singing with a bit of dancing to that song. The thrill of performing was amazing. I followed Hideaway with Me and My Broken Heart straight away and then paused after that song was finished.

"Hey guys!" I stopped for a second when they all started cheering. "Haha, it's amazing to see you all too! I just wanted to say, thank you so much for coming. You mean the world to me, each and every one of you, and I wouldn't be here on this stage talking to all of you fine people," I grinned momentarily at the little Jack Dawson Titanic reference, "if you guys hadn't supported me from day one! I've been in this business for almost 3 years and still not a day goes by where I don't think of you. You have bought my albums, downloading my songs off iTunes and have always been there for me and continue to be there by my side, even now! I love you all!" I smiled and looked around at the millions of screaming people. "Now, this next song is particularly aimed at the ladies in the room," I winked, "and it is also from my new album, Reborn. I hope you enjoy it, my loves!" They cheered again. They'd probably love it even if it was shit, but I knew that it wasn't a bad song.

"_Ladies all across the world, listen up we're looking for recruits. If you're with me let me see your hands, stand up and salute. Get your killer heels, sneakers, pumps, or lace up your boots. Representing all the women, salute, salute!"_

The audience were all singing along with me, my God, this was incredible.

"_Representing all the women, salute, salute!" _I finished the song and disappeared off stage for 30 minutes for the first interval. I could hear the crowd quieten down as the majority of them went to get some food and drinks. When I got to my changing room, Angela, Kate, Garrett, Lauren and Victoria were all there. Angela, to make sure I was okay, and the others, to do me up in my second outfit of the night.

"How you feeling, Bells?" Ang asked, turning the fan on as she could see I was sweating from the hot lights.

"I'm brilliant! Never better!" and for once, I wasn't being sarcastic.

"That's good," Kate said, "because we have to dress you up again." She smiled evilly. Yeah, I'm feeling not so brilliant now.

Kate, Garrett and Vicky re-applied my makeup and tied my hair into a messy bun with a white flower pinned into the side whilst Ang watched and then handed me over to Lauren, who dressed me in a long, white, flowy dress with silver heels. It was beautiful, perfect for the next three songs. I asked where my microphone was and she told me it would be on the stand on stage. That was pretty nice of them. Soon, the interval was over, and it was time for me to get back out there.

I walked on stage as the crowd started to cheer. It was a gorgeous sight and sound. The sky was now dark, and people now seemed to have flashing, rainbow things and glow sticks that they were waving around. The only other light source was from the stage, where I was currently standing.

"Hello Germanyyyyyyyy!" I yelled. "I just want to say that the past hour has been amazing but do not worry, I'm not going anywhere anytime soon." I giggled at the crowd's reaction. "I hope you like this next song, it's called Ghost!"

"_I keep going to the river to pray, 'cause I need something that can wash all the pain. And at most, I'm sleeping all these demons away. But your ghost, the ghost of you, it keeps me awake." _I took the microphone off the stand and started walking around the stage, bending down to hold fans' hands and waving at the cameras.

"_The ghost of you, it keeps me awake"_ I finished the song and smiled at everyone.

"Okay, so, this next song," I started, "is a cover. It's by a small band called One Direction, anyone heard of them?!" I joked as the sound of girls screaming rose. 1D were pretty huge, and while I didn't like all of their songs, there was one that I adored and held dear. "Yeah, I thought you might've. This song is called You & I." I smiled at everyone as the song started.

"_I figured it out. I figured it out from black and white. Seconds and hours, maybe they had to take some time. I know how it goes, I know how it goes from wrong and right. Silence and sound. Did they ever hold each other tight, like us? Did they ever fight, like us?"_

This song did mean a lot to me. It reminded me of… that guy. Mine and his relationship, before it all fucked up.

"_Oh, you and I." _I finished the song and realised that there were tears streaming down my face. '_Stupid, stupid Bella' _I thought to myself. _'Why did you think of him? C'mon, just compose yourself.'_

"I love that song." I said softly to the crowd. "It reminds me of somebody." I smiled sadly, looked up, and saw a million faces smiling back at me. These people were incredible. "Anyway, this next song is from a slightly older album of mine called Forgive and Forget, I hope you like it!" I walked over to the microphone stand and secured the microphone onto it. I was just going to stand, close my eyes and sing. I breathed in as the cool air wrapped around me and made my dress flow behind me.

"_I'd tell myself, you don't mean a thing. But what we got, got no hold on me. But when you're not there I just crumble. I tell myself, I don't care that much. But I feel like I die, 'till I feel your touch" _I carried on singing my heart out with no fancy lights or anything like that. Just pure emotion.

"_Only love can hurt like this. Your kisses burn into my skin. Only love can hurt like this!" _I placed my hand over my heart and put as much feeling into this song as I could muster, giving it my all.

"_It must've been the deadly kiss…" _I finished, opened my eyes and raised my head at the audience. I saw tears, hundreds of crying, screaming, cheering faces. This feeling is incredible; knowing how much my singing alone can move them.

It was time for the second interval, so I waved and went backstage. As soon as I got there, I was attacked by a sobbing Angela.

"Oh, Bella! That was beautiful!" She cried, holding me in her arms. "Oh, I love that song and the raw passion you put into it was incredible! God, I'm so proud!" She finally released me and passed me on to my hair and makeup team.

"Awww, thanks Angela!" I grinned at her and went willingly to Kate, Garrett, Vicky and Lauren. I knew I was a complete mess and they had to fix me up pronto.

Kate, Garrett and Vicky fixed me up so I was wearing minimal makeup and had released my hair from its hold, letting it be free. They then gave me to Lauren who dressed me in a simple crop top, shorts and converses. Finally, they let me wear trainers! I had been in high heels all evening, and the feel of the converses were like home.

I walked on stage for my last three songs, thank God. Don't get me wrong, I love performing, but I was now seriously tired. But hey ho, anything for the fans. The music started and I sang.

"_Tell me baby what we're gonna do. I'll make it easy, got a lot to lose. Watch the sunlight, coming through, open the window, let it shine on you." _I love this song. I finished it off and went straight to Summer.

During Summer, something, or shall I say, someone, caught my hair. It wasn't much, just a flash of short, pixie-like black hair. But I'm sure a lot of people had hairstyle. But it nerved me a bit. Are they… No, why would they be in Berlin? Is she on her own? _'God, Bella,' _I thought to myself, _'snap out of it! You have a show to perform!'_

When Summer had ended, I spoke to the audience. "How's everyone doing?!" My question was, obviously, answered by screams. "That's good, so this is going to be the last song. It's one of my favourites, please enjoy!" I walked to the middle of the stage while the song started.

"_We're a thousand miles from comfort. We have travelled land and sea. But as long as you are with me, there's no place I'd rather be."_ This song, yet again, reminded me of Edw- I mean, of him. But, this song was a happy song and I was jumping, bouncing and dancing around. Basically just having fun with the fans.

"_When I am with you, there's no place I'd rather be." _The song ended and I slipped off backstage. When the crowd started chanting "ENCORE! ENCORE! ENCORE!" I got back up there and did one final song.

"Okay guys, you asked and I'm giving, this will be the last song of the night! It is actually my favourite song from my album, so maestro, if you will." I pointed at my band and they started the music.

"_Hey baby, even though I hate ya, I wanna love ya, I want you! And even though I can't forgive ya, I really want to, I want you!"_

As I was getting up to the 'Head in the clouds' verse, I realised that I saw the pixie-haired girl again. It had to be a coincidence, so I carried on singing, dancing and rapping like I did in the video. I got so much shit for the video, people thinking that I auto-tuned a lot. They won't be thinking that anymore.

"_I got one less, one less problem."_ I finished the song and waved at the screaming crowd.

"Goodnight!" I yelled as the square platform in the middle of the stage that I originally rose up on brought me back down to beneath the stage. That was it. I had done my last night in Germany. And it had been incredible!

I ran to my dressing room where I knew that everyone was waiting for me. "BELLA!" Angela yelled. "THAT WAS AMAZING!" she squeezed me in a huge hug.

"Erm, Angela, I need to breathe!" I managed to choke out, trying to get out of her death-like grip.

"Oh, oops, sorry." She smiled sheepishly. Bless her, it was amazing having her as my manager but even more amazing having her as my best friend.

"Angela's right though, Bellsy." Kate calmed walked up to me and wrapped her arms around my waist. "It was amazing." She smiled sweetly and went off to pack her stuff. Considering I was pretty comfortable in this, I stayed in the clothes I was in and we all drove back to the hotel, packed our stuff and got ready for our early morning flight to Paris.

* * *

When we got to the hotel, I silently grabbed Angela and dragged her to one side.

"What's up, Bella?" She asked, her eyes full of concern for me and her eyebrows puckered together.

"Angela, I think I saw Al-Ali-" I took a deep breath and steeled myself for the pain. "Alice." Yep, there it was, searing from my heart and spreading around my body. My knees gave way and I collapsed into Angela's arms.

"Oh, sweetie," She looked at me sympathetically, "I'm sure it was just your imagination, or a coincidence. She can't be here, in Berlin." She reassured me, helping me back on my feet and squeezing my shoulders.

"I know, but…"

"I get it," she smiled, "But it's impossible. Don't worry, sweetie, no Cullens are gonna dare step foot within 100 metres of you." Her eyes flashed dangerously and I had no choice but to believe her, but I knew what I saw.

Or maybe I didn't. There were many people with that hairstyle, and I was just being stupid.

"Thanks Ang," I smiled at her, "goodnight." She smiled back and walked off, leaving me to my thoughts.

* * *

**AN: So, how is it?! R&R please! I already have the next chapter ready and waiting!**


	3. Smooth Move, Bella

_You Found Me_

_Chapter 3_

_Smooth Move, Bella_

**AN: Trying my hardest, guys! I was thinking, after I've finished this, maybe I could do another story of this but from Edward's perspective. Would you like that? R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters**

* * *

It was now October 22nd, and I had finished my worldwide stadium tour. I hadn't had another glimpse of a Cullen lookalike, but one sighting was enough. That's the thing though; I wasn't quite sure that it was a lookalike. I genuinely think that it was Alice. When I saw her in Berlin, this feeling rushed through me, I didn't know how to explain it. But I hadn't had that feeling for over three years. And I longed for it back.

I decided to do some research when I got back into my house in California. _'Alice Cullen'_ I googled. I found out that she was a fashion designer (no surprise there) and she had, in fact, been in Berlin on the same night as my concert. But that was supposedly for the reveal of her new clothing line.

Now that I knew what Alice was, I couldn't resist. I kept up with my internet stalking until the late hours of the night. When I was finally done, I had found out that Carlisle was a very successful doctor, Esme had opened her own interior design business, and Rosalie was a wedding dress designer. That was funny, I had an idea about what the others would do but I never pictured Rose as a wedding dress designer. Then again, I don't know what I pictured her as. A lawyer, maybe. And him, Edward... he was the CEO of a company called Cullen Corporates. Figures. But, despite knowing all this information about them all, I felt more alone than ever. I still didn't understand why they all had to leave me, and I didn't think I ever would.

Taking my mind off of the Cullens, I looked around the house. It was so empty now that Angela and Ben had gone off to their own place, and same with Kate and Garrett. Victoria lived with Lauren and some other friends. And then there was just me. I didn't mind though, I liked being alone. I was used to it. I should probably get more used to it now though, considering I was taking a small break from my music career to go back to Forks and see my family. Well, see Charlie and Sue and everyone. Who knew where Renee and Phil were. But around 2 and a half years ago, Charlie and Sue started dating. I found it adorable straight away and was happy that Charlie now had someone else to look after him when I left. Seth also took to it immediately, he had already looked up to Charlie and loved having him around as a father figure. But, Leah, wow. The temper tantrum she threw was beyond incredible. She warmed up to it too though, eventually. Her and I were actually quite close now, after I gave her some advice on the whole Leah-Sam-Emily thing. See, in Sophomore year, Leah and Sam were a thing and they were really serious. But then Leah's cousin Emily started going to school at the reservation as well, and shit got real. Sam fell for Emily straight away and, though he felt bad about, left Leah for her cousin. I get it, I mean, true love happens to get in the way sometimes. But that doesn't mean I was happy. Oh God, I was furious. Leah and I weren't close at the time, we weren't even friends, but Sam seemed like an asshole to me, and so I told him so. After that, I helped Leah out, saying she should maybe take some time away and come back when she was ready. She took my advice and we've been friends ever since.

I thought of her and everyone else in Forks as I bought my plane tickets. I really couldn't wait to see them. I made sure that Angela booked the earliest tickets, so I was leaving for the airport in a couple of hours. I was already packed and ready to go. I couldn't wait.

* * *

I fucking fell asleep. Are you kidding me?! My flight was at 5 o'clock, and it was now 2! I can't get there AND check in AND get through security AND board the plane in 3 hours!

_'__Stop, Bella!' _I thought. _'You can do this! Just concentrate_' I decided to listen to my inner Oprah and focused. First things first, suitcases. I double checked my two suitcase, one for the hold and one smaller one as hand luggage, to make sure everything was in there. Tick. Second, my purse. I checked my purse for my tickets, passport and money. Tick. Next, load the car. I grabbed my suitcases and wheeled them to the car. No way was I gonna carry that shit, they had wheels for a reason. Loading car, tick. Fourth, getting there. Right.

I got into the driver's seat and made my way to the airport, breaking about 50 speed limits. When I finally got there an hour later, I parked my car in the Long Stay car park, grabbed my suitcases and basically ran to the departures area. Whilst I was checking in my big suitcase, I glanced at the time. It was now half 3. _'I can actually make this!' _I was so happy.

When my bag was checked in, I got my hand luggage and went straight to security, taking out my clear plastic bag as I went. Fuck me, this queue is going way too slow! Too many people kept turning around to stare at me. Jeez, you wanna take a picture, it might last longer. Actually, that's what some of them were doing. Turn around and get your stuff on the conveyor belt, lady, I got a plane to catch. I eventually got there and took off my coat and earring and placed them into a blue plastic tray and then put my suitcase into a separate one. When the man gave the all go, I walked through the metal detector, silently praying for it to not beep. It had only ever beeped once for me when I was 8, but I was still shit scared that it would beep again, don't even ask why because I have no idea.

Thankfully, it stayed silent. I sighed in relief as I passed through and it made no noise, and the woman winked at me. I blushed at the thought that she noticed me sighing, and walked off to collect my belongings. Struggling to heave my suitcase out of the tray, I cursed quietly. I heard a voice like velvet ask "Excuse me, do you need some help?"

I turned around to see who had spoken and saw a gorgeous man, with wild bronze hair, a strong jaw, high cheekbones and a straight nose was all I could see, as his shades covered most of his face, as did mine. Sweet Jesus. I see Mr Vibrator making an appearance pretty damn soon.

I moved out of the way slightly. "Yes please." I nodded. "I can't get my suitcase off and I'm in a bit of a rush. I'm really wet- I mean stressed! I mean, please help?" I smiled sheepishly, blushed and looked down. Smooth, Bella.

"No problem." He grinned, and he took my suitcase out of the tray and handed it to me as if it was simply a pack of sugar. Wow he was strong. I wondered what else he could lift. _'Maybe he could lift me' _I thought. '_That would be great for the shower...'_ My God, what had gotten into me?! He may be gorgeous, and beautiful, and hot, and sexy... He smiled crookedly at me. Yep, definitely sexy. Cue the downstairs water works, if you know what I mean.

"I-er-wow… thank you very much." I stammered, blinking rapidly and staring at this beautiful stranger. His chiselled jaw was unshaven for about 3 days, leaving behind a sexy stubble.

"No problem." He smiled. "I thought you were in a rush?" and that brought me right back down to Earth. I swore under my breath, grabbed my suitcase and legged it to my gate number, feeling a pair of eyes following me.

I got to gate number 5 and, thank God, they were in the middle of boarding. I showed the stewardess my first class ticket (being Bella Swan sometimes had its perks), and she let me through straight away. I found my seat, pulled out my pillow from my bag and then put my bag up at the top. I placed my head on my pillow in my seat and fell asleep as soon as the 'Fasten Seat-belt' sign turned off, that mysterious bronze-haired man racking my thoughts.

* * *

**So, what do you think? Like it? Hate it? Review and tell me! So, we meet a bronze-haired man, who could it be? Hehehe, leave me some love! Also, the next chapter is already written so I will upload that next week!**


	4. Dinner?

_You Found Me_

_Chapter 4_

_Dinner?_

**I'm back, baby!;) Sooner than later my summer holidays are going to be over and I'm going to have to go back to work, but I promise that I will try to keep on updating weekly! Please enjoy! This is an all human fanfic, just pointing out. I may do a vampire story in the future though! Just saying, I am British and live in England, so sorry if I get any American things wrong. Correct me if I do!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters. **

* * *

As I stepped off of the plane, I was greeted by harsh, cold air whipping around. Yep, I was in Seattle. I was the first person off the plane, allowing me time to grab my bag from baggage claim and leave the airport, quickly finding my dad, Charlie, sat in his police cruiser in the Arrivals Pick-Up and Drop-Off point.

He stepped out off the car and waited by the front for me. It didn't take long for me to run over to where he was waiting and jump into his open arms. He picked me up and spun me round, much like he used to when I was a kid. I was home.

"Hey Daddy," He grinned at the name I used to call him, "how are you?" We got into the car and put our seat belts on before he answered.

"I'm good thanks, really tired but good." I answered, still thinking about that man. He looked so... Familiar. As if I had met him before, maybe in another life or maybe so long ago that I just shut it out. But I'm sure I've seen him. In my dreams, maybe? I wished I could place a name to that gorgeous face of his. I thought through all the guys with bronze coloured haired that I'd met, but no dice.

"Bella? Are you okay? I've called your name like 10 times and you've just been staring off into the distance." His moustache twitched. Hehehe. "BELLA! What is up with you?!"

"Nothing, Dad. I'm sorry, I'm just a bit out of it." I muttered, looking down. Here I was, thinking of this beautiful stranger, and Charlie just drove 2 hours to pick me up at the station. The guy can wait till later. "How are you?"

"I'm good thanks Bells, we all couldn't wait to see ya," he winked and I saw a hint of a smile peeking out from under his bushy moustache. "Jake, in particular." He raised his eyebrows up and down suggestively.

"Dad!" I shoved his shoulder away playfully. "Jake is just a friend, you know that."

"A friend that helped picked you up when the Cullens-" ouch, "left for no reason? A friend that got you a Valentine's day present the last time you visited?" He looked at me pointedly while I blankly stared. "I'm just saying Bella, you might wanna make sure Jake knows he's just a friend to you."

"Of course he knows..." I trailed off, knowing that that wasn't 100% true. He did always fancy me, ever since we were kids, and he always gave me Valentine's day presents and cards, he seemed way too happy when Edward and the others left Forks, despite my heart break. Maybe Charlie was on to something. "Anyway, enough about Jake. How's you and Sue, eh old man?" I winked.

"Sue and I are amazing. We've had our ups and downs recently-"

"Wait, what?" I interrupted. Sue and Charlie never argued. Didn't they?

"Let me finish, Bella! We've had our ups and downs recently but we are still going strong." He smiled gruffly. "How's you and... Whoever?"

"Me and my fridge, yeah we're good, thanks for asking." I joked. There was no guy on the scene, and I'm sure my dad just wanted to know that. I hardly had time for dating, all my free time was spent writing songs and recording songs and performing songs and basically just being a singer. I loved my job, I really did, but sometimes it did get annoying. There was not enough time for a relationship in this lifestyle. Not enough privacy, either.

Charlie grunted in response. I knew he wouldn't say it, but secretly, he was glad his little girl hadn't found a guy yet. He saw how devastated I was after Edward, and he doesn't want that to happen again. I thought back and remembered the nightmares, from which I would wake up soaked in cold sweat with Charlie by my side, yelling out my name. I shuddered. Yep, he definitely didn't want that to happen again. And neither did I.

"How's Seth and Leah?" I broke the silence.

"They're good. They've missed ya, especially Leah. Since when were you two so close?" I shook my head, gesturing to him that it was a long, girly story. "Anyway, Seth is good too. He's found a girlfriend." Now that news surprised me. With the way Seth had always acted, I thought he would turn out to be gay. But nope, he's got a girlfriend. Holy shit. "Yeah, I was surprised as well." Charlie responded to my shocked expression. "But she seems really nice. Her name's Bree Tanner, she's 18 like Seth, and they seem to be going pretty well. Leah had yet to emerge onto the dating scene, but she will when she's ready. She's going to UCLA and focusing on her studies, which is good." Leah was 21, like me. I never got the opportunity to go to college though, since I left for California when I was Seth's age.

"Oh, that's good for her, what's she majoring in?"

"Pre-law." He replied. The small talk carried on like that for another hour and a half, and soon we were finally in Forks.

"Wow." I said, looking outside the window. "This place hasn't changed at all." It was true. There was still the one diner, and the one hairdressers, and the one Wal-Mart, and the one Target. One of everything. One police station, one fire department. One high school, for Christ's sake. Forks High, real original.

"Nope, it really hasn't." He said as he pulled into the driveway. I looked up at the house I used to share with Charlie. It was small, but cosy. And the outside was painted a light yellow. I saw the living room curtain twitch, and I knew that they knew I was now here.

"BELLA!" I heard a voice squeal. I didn't even have time to register who it was before I saw the front door open and a streak of black as this girl came crashing towards me and threw herself at me, legs around my waist, arms around my neck, the whole 9 yards.

"Can't. Breathe." I managed to choke out, clawing at the arms around my neck.

"Oops, sorry." She giggled and let me go. I finally got a good look at her. It was Leah. God, she had changed. She had dyed her caramel coloured hair black with midnight blue dip-dye and it looked fucking amazing. As I looked her up and down, I saw that she wore dark blue skinny jeans, a tight black top and Doc Martins. "I've changed a bit, haven't I?" She winked. "It's good to see you, Bellsy."

I smiled, "Good to see you too, Leah." I gave her once last hug and went inside the house, where Seth, Sue, Billy and Jacob were all waiting for me.

"Hey, Bella." Seth smiled at me. Now he hadn't changed a bit. Same old scruffy hair, geeky tops and jeans so baggy they could fit Hulk. Despite all this, he had the cutest smile in the world. "How was your flight?" He asked, walking up to me from his spot by the living room table and giving me a hug, kissing my cheek in the process.

"My flight was good thanks, how's life?" I asked, nudging him and raising my eyebrows to let him know that I already knew about Bree.

"Life is, er... Well it's..." He stuttered. "Good." Wow, great response. Really. A+.

"Hello, Bella." Sue smiled sweetly as she came over to wrap me in her arms. She always treated me like I was one of hers. "I'm really glad you're here. It's been a while."

"Yeah, ol' Jacob here wouldn't shut up about ya." Billy Black wheeled over to me, winking as I bent down to kiss his cheek. "Now, don't get jealous that Bella's kissing my cheek, Jacob." He grinned over at his embarrassed 20 year old son.

"Har har," Jake laughed sarcastically, "you're a real comedian, Dad. Truly." He sauntered over and gave me a hug, whispering "I've missed you, Bells." in my ear. I smiled what I hoped looked like just a friendly smile, but the way his face lit up told me different.

"Anyways, Bella are you hungry?" Sue asked. It was now 7, so yes, I was. I nodded in response, and Sue walked off into the kitchen.

I sat down on the couch and caught up with everyone. Like Charlie had said, Leah had gone to UCLA and was majoring in Pre-Law. Seth had a part time job at a coffee shop and was in the middle of his senior year at Forks High, along with his girlfriend, Bree. Sue had opened a new bakery in town called Sue's Special Selection, which sounded like it was going really well. Jake had gone to UW and was majoring in Computer Science. Charlie was still Police Chief, and all seemed to be going pretty damn well.

When Sue called us for dinner, I knew every detail about everyone's lives. But, for some reason, I felt separate from it all, as if they were in a different universe than me. They all visited regularly and saw each other whilst I didn't. I wasn't jealous, just detached.

Whilst we were sitting around the table, Charlie caught my attention. "Hey, Bella? Our old family friends that we haven't seen for a while are going to be in town, and tomorrow we're all going for dinner over at their house if you'd like to join." I nodded, my mouth still full of Mac & Cheese that Sue made. I forgot how much of a good cook she was. "That's good, it's been 3 years. They've only just managed to get together because of jobs and what not. It'll be nice to see them again." I nodded again, I wasn't really paying attention, I was more curious about who this family was.

"So, you're fine with coming with us to have dinner at their place?" Sue confirmed.

"Yeah sure, it sounds like it could be real nice." I saw everyone exchange glances and noticed that Jake looked like he was about to sick. "What is it? You all know something I don't, what is it?" I looked around at all the guilty faces avoiding my eyes. "What is it?" I asked again.

"Bella," Charlie said softly, "the family is the Cullens."

And with that, I fainted. Face first, right into my home made Macaroni Cheese.

* * *

**Graceful as always, Bella! R&R, tell me what you think!**


	5. It's Time

_You Found Me_

_ Chapter 5_

_It's Time._

**I'm back! I'm really happy to tell you guys that I have an idea for another story and have written the first few chapters already, but I won't publish it until I've nearly finished this story or at least half way through it.**

**I was also thinking that I might update more than just once a week for now and then maybe go back to once a week when the holidays are over. Right now I'm updating every Monday, but I might do it so it's every Monday and Thursday or something like that. Should I do that or just leave it as every Monday?**

**I've also started working on the Edward POV for You Found Me which I will publish as a different story called I Found You. I'll do that as soon as I've finished this story.**

**I would also like to thank everyone who has reviewed, the guest accounts, ploiuiu, Leibeezer, lundyred and Yali Page. I have to say, I do love lundyred's review:) I would say the exact same thing. Anyway, I'm glad you all seem to be enjoying the story, whether you've reviewed yet or not, and I promise that all questions will be answered! **

**Okay, I think that's all I had to say! Leave me some love!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters**

* * *

"I'm so fuc- I mean, sorry, Sue." Almost forgot to not swear in front of the 'rents. But I was genuinely sorry. I mean, I fainted face first into the mac & cheese she spent hours making. _Typical Bella._ Oh shut up, asshole. _You just called yourself an asshole._ LEAVE ME ALONE, INNER DEMONS FROM HELL!

...I've had a long day.

Anyway, I had fainted after the news that we (Charlie, Sue, Leah, Seth, Billy, Jake and I) were going to be having dinner with _them. _And you all know which _'them'_ I'm talking about. The family who packed up and left for Chicago without so much as a explanation. They just sent my ex-boyfriend to say bye. Great. Well, at least it won't be bad for just me. The Cullens (it was getting a hell of a lot easier to say their names without that little pain in my chest where my heart used to be) and my family had not seen each other since they left, so it was bound to be slightly awkward and uncomfortable at first, especially for them. Charlie now hated all the Cullens except Carlisle, Esme and, of course, Alice. In Charlie's eyes, Alice could do no wrong. She was an angel, with a slightly demonic family. Figures. However, Sue didn't know them very well and though she wasn't one to judge, she was very wary after she heard what Edward had done and what state he had left me in. Leah just wanted to kill them all. I swear to God, she has had more than one dream where they're all tied up hanging above a fire with Leah poking them with a pitchfork yelling "DIE, BITCHES, DIE!". Yeah, she wasn't exactly one to sugar coat things so she would probably say something tomorrow night. And Jake, oh my goodness, I would feel sorry for the Cullens but really, I don't. Okay, maybe a little. Just a tad, because Jake had fancied me whilst Edward and I were dating, and still did fancy me. He absolutely hated, _loathed_, Edward. The others he was slightly okay with, but Edward... Holy crap. His secret fantasies about how much pain he wanted to cause Edward would make Leah's dreams look like it was all rainbows and fucking unicorns.

But, I was going to be the one in the most pain. I was used to it, but the sympathy that comes with it, I hated. I hated it when people looked at me like that, it made me feel weak, despite the fact that I was the complete opposite.

"Its fine, honestly Bella," Sue said, bringing me back into reality. "These things happen." Well, yeah, when it comes to me these things happen _a lot._ "Just don't worry about it. Go upstairs, I have this covered" She winked and finished the washing up._  
_

"Well, if you're sure..." She gave me a look of '_Really, Bella?' _"Okay then" I smiled at her and went upstairs to my room. Well, my room for the time I was staying there.

God, that was so embarrassing! Nothing new though, considering I was always embarrassing myself. But fainting in Macaroni Cheese, that was an all time low. As I went upstairs, I mentally berated myself. _'Stupid Bella!' _I thought. '_Making a fuss over some stupid family dinner!' _But it wasn't just a family dinner, was it. It was dinner with _them._ I still didn't know why they left, since they never bothered to even give me a reason. I always had a feeling that I may run into them again, and I had always pictured myself bolding strutting up to them, demanding they tell me why they just packed up and left. I would face Edward, straight up, and slap him round that perfect face of his. I would ask Alice why the hell she didn't even say so much as a goodbye. I would tell Carlisle and Esme that they were horrible people, even though deep down I knew they weren't. I would storm up to Jasper and punch him with every bit of strength I had. Lastly, to Emmett, I would just look at him and shake my head with a look of disgust on my face. I knew that would hurt him, more than any strike from me could, because he hated people thinking badly of him. And if that didn't work, I would knee him in the balls. Just to be safe.

But now that it was almost time to face them, I wasn't sure if I could do it. No, screw that, I knew I couldn't do it. I was a coward. I'd either stay at the dinner but stay silent, or run away and refuse to face them. And I couldn't run away. I wouldn't, _I couldn't, _give them that pleasure. I would face them, not boldly like in my imagination, but subtly. I would make them see that they haven't run me off.

After I mentally prepared myself for tomorrow night, I got dressed into my tatty PJs that had been left in this house since I was 18, brushed my teeth and went to bed.

* * *

"Bellsy! You ready yet?!" Jake's voice yelled up the stairs. It was now 5pm the following evening, and we were getting ready for dinner at the Cullens' house. "You have 2 minutes and then we have to leave!"

"I'm coming, Jake!" I shouted back, giving myself a glance in the mirror. I was wearing a simple, dark blue dress, with nude high heels. I left my hair in its natural, wavy state and put on minimal makeup. After giving myself a once over, I rushed downstairs quickly. Well, as quickly as I could wearing heels. My coordination had gotten better, but it still wasn't very amazing.

Everyone looked very dapper, waiting at the bottom of the stairs for me. I have to admit, we're not a bad looking family. Nothing compared to the family we're about to go and have dinner with, but still, not bad. Charlie was all suited up in his "monkey suit", Leah was wearing a beautiful black strapless dress with matching high heels and a black clutch. Sue had on a modest, red dress with ballet flats and a red handbag. Seth and Jake were both wearing jeans with a dress shirt and tie. This was gonna be one fancy, albeit awkward, dinner.

"Finally, Jesus, Bella, what the hell were you doing up there?!" Seth said, walking out the door and getting into the car after calling a very loud 'shotgun'.

"Were you doing a bit of 'solo woohoo', Bella?" Leah winked. She'd always loved Sims, and she knew that I knew exactly what she meant by that. I snorted and shoved her away playfully, knocking myself to the floor in the process. Yep, still not graceful.

After she helped us up, Jake, Leah and I joined Seth in Jake's 2010 Volkswagen Rabbit, which he was driving to the Cullens. Not that he knew the way, but he was following Charlie's red Chevy Reaper, which held Billy and himself.

I don't know about their car, but in ours, the radio was on full volume and everyone was dancing, confined to their seats though. Everyone apart from me because, if I'm being honest, I was scared. Isabella Marie Swan was scared. Shitless. Scared that I'm going to embarrass my family. Scared that the Cullens would hate me, though I had no idea why that should've mattered to me. Scared for when I see him. Edward. I wondered if he liked who I had become, thanks to him. Then I mentally berated myself for even worrying about that.

"Are you okay?" Leah asked, leaning across the back seat with a worried look on her face. Se had been concerned since the moment we stepped foot out of the house, bless her. But I wanted her to enjoy herself at this dinner and not have to think about me. So I just nodded the affirmative and looked out of the window, feeling that she was watching me from the tingles on the back of my neck.

"WE'RE HEREEE! WE'RE HERE!" Jake's voice boomed out. _Leave him to make an entrance. _We all climbed out of the car and met Billy and Charlie, who were waiting for us on the front steps of the Cullen's house. It was huge, 3 storeys tall with floor to ceiling windows all around the exterior. _I bet the interior is stunning__, considering that Esme is an interior designer._ Yeah, no shit, Bella.

"Is everybody ready?" Charlie asked, looking at me in particular. _NO, DAD, I AM NOT READY TO SEE EDWARD AND HIS STUPID FAMILY!_ Nope, I nodded my head instead. _Stupid, Bella._ _  
_

Jake stepped up and rang the doorbell on their fashionable front door. Could front doors even be fashionable? Apparently so. We all took a step back, with, for me, a deep breath for good measure.

The door slowly opened. _It's time.__  
_

* * *

**HIIIII! I really hope you liked that. I'll try and keep updating as I am now abroad so sorry if I don't update right away, but I am trying my best! R&R, leave me some lovin'! I've updated my Polyvore collection so it has the clothes from this chapter on it!**


	6. The Dinner, Part 1

_You Found Me_

_Chapter 6_

_The Dinner, Part 1_

**AN: Hi again! Here's the new chapter, thank you to Maiannaise, natashar, the Guest account and decadenceofmysoul for your reviews, they mean a lot and I do read them all. I'm glad you seem to be enjoying the story! So, when do you want me to post the new story up? I might do it when I've done around 20 chapters of this story, maybe more? I'm not quite sure yet. Anyway, here's the new chapter. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters.**

* * *

"Hello." I recognised the warm voice immediately, but kept my head facing to the ground. "It's lovely to see you all again." The voice greeted us and we walked one by one into the glorious house. "Hello, Charlie, how are you? Doing well for yourself, I see. Ah, Sue, you look beautiful. As do you Leah. Seth, Jake, you two haven't changed a bit. Bella-" The voice broke off as I started to move through the doorway. "Oh, Bella. It's so amazing to see you after all this time, We've missed yo-" I cut the voice off before it could get through it's little white lie.

"Hello, Carlisle." My voice was calm and steady, a complete transaction to the chaos thats happening in my stomach. My face was a perfect mask of composure, though I felt that he could see right through it. "Pleasure." I looked him up and down. He was still a flawless DILF, as Leah would call him. The blonde hair, the blue eyes, the fair complexion. Everything that made Carlisle a Cullen, it was all still there. He didn't look like he had aged a bit. For a second, I wondered what Edward would look like. _Probably perfect. _Oh God, this is going to be a long evening.

Walking into the house, I took a look at everything around me. The room was painted white, and looked so open. You could see the outdoor scenery out of the ceiling to floor windows, and on the right hand side of the room there was a raised platform with a beautiful white grand piano. _I'm guessing that's Edward's. _

I realised that it was just Carlisle and I in the room and looked at him, asking a silent question. "Charlie and everyone else have joined the rest of my family in the sitting room." His lips drew up into a polite smile and he showed me the way to the room. "I must say, Bella, you have changed quite a bit." His tone was conversational.

"Well yes, its been three years." I shot a glance at him as we started into the room.

"Bel-" Carlisle was beginning to speak when a voice cut him off. "Oh, Bella!" I heard a female voice crying and then felt two arms envelope me in a warm, motherly hug. I stood stiffly, not returning the hug or even moving a muscle. Finally, the arms let me go and I took a step back. It was Esme, and my God, had I missed her. "Bella," she murmured, "its so amazing to see you." She smiled, her eyes glistening, and stepped back to allow room for the next person to greet me.

"Hello, Bella." It was Rosalie, the one Cullen who, admittedly, I hadn't missed all that much. "Its nice to see you." She said warmly. That surprised me, I had no idea Rosalie actually liked me enough to be happy about seeing me. She simply smiled and stepped back, not bothering to go for a hug, which was probably good considering how I would have reacted.

"'Sup, Bellsy?!" A loud voice boomed. I felt arms wrap around my waist and lift me up, spinning me around as I squealed. Now _this _voice, I recognised.

"Emmett." I grinned. I had missed him so much, almost as much as Edward. He had always been like the big brother I wanted but never had, and so had Jasper, who was next to greet and hug me. After that, I thought of who had said hi to me already: Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper. Where were Alice and Edward?

"Ali-Cat and Edward are up in Eddie's room." Emmett explained. "Something about 'dressing for the occasion' or something, I don't know." He shrugged and relaxed on the couch, obviously not bothered by this.

Occasion? What occasion? This was just dinner. Then again, the rest of us were dressed up so I suppose this could be counted as an occasion. Esme was wearing a beautiful dark green dress, Rosalie was wearing purple, and they both looked absolutely stunning. Well, I suppose it kind of was an occasion.

"Here they are!" Esme squealed, gazing up the stairs and staring at the brother and sister standing there, both pair of eyes on me. Everything else seemed to fade away and I followed her gaze.

"Bella." A voice like velvet said, with awe and overwhelming emotion. "Bella." The voice whispered again.

"Hi, Edward."

* * *

**Thats all! Sorry for the short chapter, this was going to be a really long chapter but instead I have split it into 3 parts, sooo R&R! Leave me some love!**


End file.
